Busted
by KelliP
Summary: Nothing like a little stakeout to reminisce about- and repeat- your first 'undercover' kiss. Set very early season 5.


**Busted **

* * *

_Nothing like a little stakeout to reminisce about- and repeat- your first 'undercover' kiss. Set very early season 5._

* * *

Yet another groan escaped from Beckett's throat as she watched the man on the street walk straight by the office building.

The four of them had been sitting here, cramped in this tiny van filled with surveillance equipment, for almost five hours now. And so far, they had absolutely nothing. At first, they'd watched as person after person walked straight by the East Village office block, but now- in the early hours of the morning- there wasn't even anyone left in the area, and there was still no sign of their suspect. They knew he'd be here some time- they'd tipped him off earlier that afternoon, letting him "accidentally" overhear a conversation about obtaining a search warrant for the building first thing in the morning. So they knew, at some point during the night, he would come to collect the incriminating files and any other evidence. But until they could catch him in the act, all they could do was wait.

She could tell Castle was getting restless. Not that she blamed him, of course, but at least she had some restraint. Castle, on the other hand, had none. He'd already been through drumming his fingers, tapping his foot, playing games on his phone, talking their ears off, _and _spinning around on the chair (although, that one hadn't lasted more than three rotations), and now she was just waiting to see what he was going to do next.

Beckett didn't have to wait long. Within thirty second, she felt the ever so light skimming of his fingertips across her knee. She turned to subtly glare at him, but he was turned away, as if he knew she was going to scold him. The moment she turned back, Castle's fingers gripped her knee a little tighter, and his thumb began rubbing circles on the outside of her leg.

Biting her lip and trying to school her features, Beckett attempted to remain focused on the monitor in front of her. This was their first case back, and she couldn't mess it up, otherwise Gates' would have no problem suspending her again. But when Castle's hand brushed over her knee, tracing patterns on the inside of her leg as he slid his fingers up her thigh, she felt her cheeks warm with a light blush, her heart skip a beat, sparks flying from the contact.

Getting caught being felt up by Castle was _not_ the way she wanted the boys to find out about their relationship.

Gritting her teeth, Beckett planted her feet firmly on the ground and pushed off, rolling her chair back ever so slightly, discouraging him. The movement caused his fingers dropped off her leg, but the electricity didn't stop buzzing through her veins.

Damn him.

Sneaking a glance in Castle's direction, she saw the smallest smirk playing on the corner of his lips. She narrowed her eyes at him, her voice full of warning. "Castle, if this is boring you, why don't you just go home?"

"Nope. Not bored at all." Castle shook his head as he suddenly perked up, as if interested to be here. "Need the research; Nikki and Rook are going on a stakeout."

"How fun for Nikki," Beckett muttered under her breath, picking up her takeaway coffee and, despite the liquid being stone cold, taking a long sip just to avoid Castle's scrutinising gaze.

"Of course," he continued, "They'll probably just end up having sex in the van."

The coffee spat straight out of Beckett's mouth, spraying all over the monitor in front of her. Beside her, she heard the clatter of a pen dropping loudly on the makeshift desk, and if she glanced over at them, she knew the boys would have the same wide-eyed expression she's surely sporting.

"_Excuse_ me?" she forced out, her voice two pitches too high, squeaking with embarrassment.

"Please tell me you didn't come here to do _that_ kind of research," Ryan groaned, eyeing them carefully. Beckett felt her face heat up even more (if that was even possible, by this point) as Castle wiggled his eyebrows, but thankfully he kept his mouth shut, probably hoping that if he didn't make this any worse, he could still get lucky tonight.

Beckett rolled her eyes as she spun her chair back towards the screen, trying to focus once again on their case. She spotted the two men instantly, standing at the entrance to the building, their eyes roaming the streets. "Oh no."

The boys were suddenly in action, completely seriously as they inspected the scene on their monitors. "Who are they?" Esposito questioned.

Beckett let out a loud groan. "They're watchman. Our damn suspect is already _inside_."

"We've been here for five hours," Ryan noted. "How the hell did we miss him?"

Beckett clenched her jaw as she slowly turned to face Castle, an apologetic expression already plastered on his face, knowing it was _his_ actions that distracted them long enough while the suspect snuck inside. "I- uh, I-"

She knew she shouldn't do it- she knew it wasn't _really_ his fault- but she was _frustrated_, and she couldn't stop herself from snapping at him. "Save it, Castle. We need to figure out how to get passed the guards without alerting anyone inside. Now."

Castle grinned, his eyebrows raised suggestively. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

She's going to kill him for this.

Hmm- yeah. This might really be the time she does it.

After messing their hair, popping a few buttons, and untucking their shirts, they managed to slip out of the van without being spotted, crouching low as they snuck down the street only to cross it and start walking back towards the building. Well, not so much _walking _as _stumbling_, as they clutched onto each other, as if each of them needed the other to remain upright. As if they were just another two drunk idiots in love.

The moment the suggestion had flown from Castle's lips, she'd protested with an '_absolutely_ _not_', which of course had been followed with Castle's cry of '_it worked before_'. So when the boys exchanged a curious look, and opened their mouths to ask questions about said previous time, Beckett agreed, jumping into action just to shut them up.

So here they were once again, arms wrapped around each other, leaning into one another as they slowly stumbled along the sidewalk. They're all right for the first few steps, remaining unseen, but when a streetlight illuminated them, the guard closest to them turned his head, eyeing them carefully as he muttered something to the other guard.

Beckett tugged on Castle's waist, slowly his movement. She let a giggle escape her lips, twisting her head to bury her face further in Castle's shoulder, appear as non-threatening as she can whilst keeping an eye on the guard. But they need to get closer, and so she gently pushed Castle forward, pretending to stumble again as they moved closer.

The guards mumbled something else to each other before the further one retreated into the building, the remaining guard taking a cautious step toward them, completely unfazed by their drunken appearance and instead reaching for his gun. "They're not buying it, guys," she heard Esposito's voice sound loudly in her earpiece.

And he was right. They weren't buying it.

And just like last time, Beckett dropped her hand to her waist, reaching for her holstered weapon, when suddenly she felt Castle's hand on her wrist, and the other on her face.

Oh no.

Not again. Not with the _boys_ listening and watching and judging and-

It was too late. Castle's lips were already on hers, his hand snaking around the back of her neck, tangling in her hair.

But this time, she didn't pull back.

Instead, all thoughts of the boys watching them flew from her mind as she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue passed his lips. Leaning her body into his, her fingers wrapped themselves around Castle's arms, and she backed him into the brick wall.

Distantly, she heard a quiet, interrupting coughing coming from the direction of the guard, but she ignored it, pushing her body up against Castle's, running one foot up his leg, in the hopes the guard would decide they weren't worth any trouble. After another beat, she peeked open one eye, barely glancing out.

The coast was clear. The guard was turned away, muttering into his two-way for the other man to return, that they were just two drunks. Suddenly, Beckett broke away from Castle, pulling out her weapon, and knocked the guard unconscious with the butt of her gun in one swift move.

She breathed a sigh of half-relief, half-breathlessness, and was about to turn back to Castle when she heard him speak, his voice laced with desire.

"Wow, uh- so much hotter than the first time we did that."

Beckett spun around instantly, her jaw dropping as she glared at Castle, and it's only a split second before his eyes widen in horror at the realisation of what just slipped from his lips.

But they don't have time to react, as the other guard had already exited the building and reached straight for his weapon as he spotted the other man lying unconscious on the ground. "Hey-"

Out of nowhere, Ryan and Esposito grabbed him before he had a chance to alert their suspect, grabbing the two-way from his jacket pocket, cutting off communication with inside, as they slapped a pair of cuffs on him.

The boys don't even bother to try and act professional. Instead, the partners sported matching smirks on their faces, their eyebrows raised knowingly as their eyes flicked between Beckett and Castle. "So…" Ryan started, completely amused.

"Last time, hey?" Esposito questioned.

Beckett narrowed her eyes at the boys, sending them the full force of her wrath as a warning, but in the end it was Castle who spoke up. "This was, uh- completely my fault. Sorry, Beckett. I just- I thought-" he groaned, his head dropping toward the ground as he shuffled on his feet. "Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Sorry."

Clenching her jaw, Beckett slowly turned to face Castle, hoping to pass off the red tinge to her cheeks as anger and embarrassment rather flushed from how much she _wanted_ him right now. "Just- just forget it, Castle," she snapped.

Beckett turned back to the boys, then, ordering them to enter the building and catch their suspect. They did so without another word, though the awkward- and worried- glance the boys shared wasn't missed.

They'd bought it.

The pair were barely inside for a second before a proud grin spread across Castle's face as he fist-pumped into the air. "I can talk my way out of_ anything_."

As it turned out, Castle _couldn't_ talk his way out of everything, as was proven when the boys found them going at it in the supply closet two days later.

* * *

_Any thoughts?_

_- Kelli_

_Tumblr – kellisworld dot tumblr dot com_

_Twitter – Kellis_World_


End file.
